


Bad Girlfriend

by Aki666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, HInata Hyuuga - Freeform, Ino Yamanaka - Freeform, Sexual Content, futa masturbation, naruto - Freeform, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki666/pseuds/Aki666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hiroshima has been having problems with her body for the last few months and it was just her luck to be found by her blond crush Ino Yamanaka as she explored her not so new problem.</p><p>Futa!Hinata/G!PHinata X Ino</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ino’s Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Changes: Hinata is not a Hyuuga. She is a Hiroshima and the last one of her Clan after her mother fled from the Lighting Country after Kumo-nin attacked her Village. When her mother made it to Konoha she found out she was pregnant with Hinata. When Hinata was born her mother died giving birth to her.
> 
> Hinata lives alone. Hinata also has neon colored eyes with a vertical slit instead of the Hyuuga eyes with a tint of lavender.  
> Everything else about her before or when Naruto left is the same.
> 
> So what that means is that Naruto has just left the Village on his 3 year trip around the Elemental Nations. Also this is non-cannon; Sasuke is still in the Village but is no longer a Ninja. He is a civilian after the Sand-Sound Invasion. Orochimaru is dead, and some of the Sound Ninja have become Konoha Ninja.
> 
> Hinata is 13 years old with everyone else is between 13 and 16 years old. Hinata and everyone else for the time being are still in their Genin outfits. So hair and clothing still apply until I change it out later. The only change to Hinata is her last name and the color of her eyes which are Neon Lavender with a black vertical slit in the middle.
> 
> Also Icha Icha Paradise the book Kakashi read’s all the time is going to be a manga and will be called Make Out Paradise.
> 
> Warnings: This is a Yuri, Futanari, and part of a Lemon in this chapter; more Lemon's to come in future chapters.
> 
> So here is the story set up:
> 
> "Talking"  
> (Thinking)  
> ^-Flashback-^
> 
> Also I don't own Naruto. Only Hiro and the Hiroshima Clan.

Ino Yamanaka was angry, no angry was too weak of a word, no she was downright livid. Her teammates’ Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara were supposed to be following her and their Sensei Asuma for some needed training but while they were walking in town both boys had slipped away and because of them Asuma-sensei went and had told her that training was canceled for the day. After telling her he had walked off into the crowd leaving her standing in the middle of the street.

But he didn’t seem to have a problem with having to cancel training. The man was just as lazy as her two wayward teammates; Shikamaru and Choji wondered why they almost failed their mission to bring back Sasuke. But it was plain as day to see, it was because they never train unless they are forced too and they were only forced when there was going to be a group training with the other teams. Now because they don’t want to train she can’t get training done either. Clan training can go only so far when the people who are training you are never home.

So here she was walking around the Village board out and pissed off out of her skull. Ever since Sasuke had been stripped of his Ninja states and put in prison because he tried to leave to train with the traitors Snake Orochimaru and Naruto had left to be with that perverted old guy Jiraiya things had gotten dull around Konoha. Then add the fact that Sakura was learning from Tsunade in the ways of Medical Ninjutsu she had no one to talk to anymore. She was all alone with nothing to do but to sit back and wait on a mission to be assigned to her team.

(Man if it weren’t for Chouji and Shikamaru I wouldn’t be so board!) The bleach blond thought in frustration. Soon her walk through Konoha had taken her deep into one of the many wooded areas that surround the inside of the Village, when she looked up she noticed that she was in one of the many abandoned Training Grounds. “Great now where am I?” She asked herself as she looked around and saw nothing. With an angry sigh, she was about to turn around when she heard a noise coming from her left. She quickly pulled out a kunai and listened after another moment she heard it again.

This time she put the kunai away when she heard someone moaning in pain. “That sounds like someone is hurt.” Ino took off into the trees in search of the injured and possible dying person. As she hopped from tree to tree the sound was getting feather away so she stopped and listened. “Damn it I’m going in the wrong direction.” She turned around and turned to her left as she listened she could hear it getting closer. “I’m all most there just please hang on just a little bit longer.” The mind walker in training said to herself as she speeds up her jumping through the trees. Hoping to every deity that she could get to them before the person died.

She stopped and listened as she heard that the moaning and groaning were somewhere in the area around where she was standing from her location. “Hello is anyone out there!” She called out worried. It was strange that the thought that it may be a trap never crossed her mind. Ino was just about to leave to search more of the location when she heard her name being called. When she hopped over 4 more trees she got the shock of her life.

Imagine her surprise when instead of finding someone hurt and/or dying, she found her old classmate Hinata Hiroshima sitting up against a training stump moaning her name as she stroked her dick in broad daylight.

(Wh-what the hell…) The baby blue eyed girl could only watch in awe and embarrassment as she watched the girl go to town on herself.

As Ino watched the bluenette it explained so much about the shy girl up until this moment.

The reason she would wear baggy clothes all the time. Why she never wanted to get into the water when the Academy had swimming lessons and would go to the hospital for the Academy physicals. Why she turned down invitations to slumber parties or sleep overs and trips to the Village Hot Spring. Why she was always refusing to going into the girls’ or boys’ locker room or bathrooms, why she had on more than one occasion wet herself during the first year of the Academy. And most off all why she would fidget and blushed around people when she saw them.

(I thought she had a crush on that blond idiot Naruto!) She screamed to herself looking away before she started panicking and on the verge of having a mental breakdown. (I would never have thought that she was actually a boy!) The blonde’s mind was racing as her thoughts of why Hinata would hide her gender when a memory crossed her mind. (Wait! But that doesn’t make since I’ve spared with her when the Rookie 9 got together. And I clearly felt her boobs when I tackled her to the ground!) Ino’s head was swimming but was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Hinata scream her name.

“Ino-chan… something is… ahh… s-something is. AH!” With one last loud moan, load shot out of her cock and at least half a foot in front of the shorter girl, Hinata slumped against the training post trying to catch her breath, before she looked at her hand and screamed bloody murder.


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata’s Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking"  
> (Thinking)  
> ^-Flashbacks/Day Dreams/ Dreams/ Sean Change-^  
> 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 = Line Brake

Hinata was not having a good morning so far. First she had to wake up early to meet her teammates for training. And during said training Kiba kicked her in the leg while at the same time slightly skimmed her crotch because he wasn’t watching where he was aiming. She dropped to the ground in fear after almost getting kicked below the belt; that accident had ended training for the day because she refuses to stay.

And then when she was on her way home she had bumped into Kakashi-sensei resulting in his manga falling on her face. When she took it off and read it out of on confusion she had ended up looking a rather racy picture before she took off running due to certain problems she didn’t understand. What she saw and why she was reacting to it didn’t seem to make any since, all she knew is that it made her daily problem worse than it had ever been before.

That problem was what lead her to the abandoned training ground that she had taken the liberty to fix up and taken as her own personal training ground with the permission of the now dead Third Hokage.

Before the Third had died she had saved up the allowance she got from the Hokage along with the other orphans in the Village and some of her Clan money to buy it. She had gotten the deed right before summer vacation was called at the end of the 2nd year of the Ninja Academy.

Hinata looked down and saw the good sized tent poking out from her baggy pants. “Why did it have to be Kakashi-sensei? Why not Gai-sensei or Asuma-sensei; if I had bumped into to one of them I have a feeling this wouldn’t have happened.” Hinata set her towel on the ground before slowly unbuttoned her pants and sitting on the towel. As she sat she looked down at her 7 inch full erected cock.

“Why does this keep happening?” She whispered to herself as just starred at it for a moment a blush on her face.

You see Hinata Hiroshima was not a normal girl. She may have breasts like the other girls but instead of having a pair of female reproductive organs she had a set of male reproductive organs instead.

Up until she was about 9 years old she had always thought she was a boy.

Even though the Third Hokage kept telling her she was in fact a girl. He had said that what she had was a trait she got from her mother. But he never went into explaining it to her, he had only said she was a futanari and would leave it at that.

But after she turned 9 her chest started to grow and put an end to her thinking she was male; when she freaked out the shy girl asked her Jiji [The Third Hokage] about what was wrong with her. The aged Kage had told her that it was something she had inherited from her mother Hitomi Hiroshima since the woman was a futanari herself.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had also at that time revealed to Hinata that she had the body of a male and female just like her mother Hitomi; telling the small child that Hitomi was both her mother and at the same time Hitomi was also her father. That day was very confusing to a Little Hinata and till this day it still did.

When she once again asked what futanari was the Third had said he’d tell her more after she was a little older and was able to understand what he was talking about; never going into depth about what made her different from the other kids at school, but at the Exams Orochimaru had messed that all up by trying to invade Konoha. Killing the only family she had, sure she talked to the Nara family and ate dinner with them but it wasn’t the same.

She tried looking up more information on what a futanari was but she couldn’t find anything to answer her questions. Hinata looked it up but she wasn’t allowed to read the medical books at the library because they were for doctors and med-students only. So she had given up on her search because she was too shy to ask people directly other than Sarutobi what it meant.

Hinata had been devastated when Sarutobi died, even more so the Naruto when it was announced to the Village. The old man was the closest thing to a family she had and he was also a link to her mother. She had been his secretary for 10 months until she died giving birth to her.

After he died Hinata made it more of an effort to keep her body a secret from everyone around her less they think of her as some kind of sick freak; her own Team didn’t even know what she’d been hiding since she was a small child.

Before Sarutobi died he would go with her to the hospital to get her medicine, but after his funeral she had started she make the medicine herself. It was too embarrassing now to get it from the hospital without his standing with her to pick it up. The medicine was something that would hide her sent for Kiba and his nin-dog Akamaru as well as Shino and his bug along with others from the Inuzuka and Aburame Clan. It even helped repel any other Clan that specialized in tracking. She would even wear a special type of underwear that hid her little friend from the Hyuuga Clan.

As for keeping it a secret from Kurenai-sensei it was easy. She just avoided her Sensei when it came to just the two of them outside of training and when they were together she would keep a bit of distance between them. Because if she didn’t she’d feel really funny around her Sensei and it confused her greatly.

So at the moment the only ones who knew about her personal condition were her personal doctor, but she hadn’t seen Dr. Willington for the last 6 months; maybe the Fifth but things had been so hectic after the Uchiha left the Village, brought back, and turned into a civilian that she doubted Tsunade-sama even had time to go that in-depth with the all the Ninja’s hospital recorders, aside from Rock Lee that is.

So here she was staring at it for a few moments not really knowing what to do with it. Whenever this happened she would find a river and jump in to it, take a cold shower, if she was really desperate thought about Naruto eating Raman, wait for it to go away on its own, or wait for it to go away on its own. Even if the last waiting it out took a lot longer than the first four ideas.

But at the moment she was too tired to go to the lake in her training ground.

She was too far away from home to take a shower.

She had already tried thinking Naruto eating Raman; that didn’t work like it usually did.

And if she left it alone it would take forever.

(I wonder what would happen if I touched? Would it go away faster if I did? They did it in Kakashi-sensei’s book, so why not try it?) The blueette had no idea where that thought came from. It was there and then it was gone as quick as it came to her. She wanted to dismiss it but she had never tried touching it outside of when she had to use the bathroom or wash; even then the water was always cold.

After a moment of thinking she shyly reached for her erect member giving off a low moan as she gripped it lightly before she made an experimental movement with her hand. After a shocking tingle shot up her spine she started to pump her arm up and down a little faster. As she moved her hand the scene she read from Kakashi’s book started to play in her head and she imagined her crush was the one holding and taking her cock in her hands instead of her own.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

^- Day Dream -^

“Well aren’t you a naughty girl from hiding this from me.” Ino said with a sly smile.

“Mhmm…” Hinata whimpered softly as she felt Ino’s grip tighten before she pumping her hand.

“I-Ino-chan… Ah! St-stop…” Hinata threw her head back and moaned when Ino’s hand got faster. The once neon lavender eyes had changed to a neon purple in her haze of lust and desire for the girl that at the moment was giving her a hand-job.

Hinata gave a loud moan as a she jerked her hips as she felt the bleach blond lick her like she was a Popsicle.

“Did you like that Hina-chan?” Ino asked as she pulled her mouth away for the throbbing dick in her hands. She giggled as she heard her girlfriend murmured something under her breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you Hinata-chan.” She said with a smirk as she took a long wet lick of from the base of her cock all the way to the tip before Ino blew on it making Hinata’s 7 inches twitch in anticipation.

“Y-yes…” Hinata whispered a little louder so that the beautiful blond below her could hear. The blueette jumped as Ino slipped her dick into her hot and wet mouth. The felling was nothing she had ever felt before. After a rather hard suck an electrical shock shot up her spine; her breathing started to grow faster and heavier. “I-Ino-chan… I-if… you do… t-that…” Hinata trailed off when she felt a weird presser start to build up in the pit her stomach.

The blond just ignored blueette as she kept licking and sucking at her before Ino stopped and squeezed Hinata’s cock while pouting. “But I thought you liked what I was going Hinata-chan?” She stroked the shorter girl slowly getting the neon eyed girl to whimper in delightful agony.

“Well I can always stop.” To prove her point she stopped her hand and began to stand. Ino didn’t get far as Hinata grabbed her hand looking like she was about cry. “N-no p-please, don’t STOP!”

Ino smirked once again as she grabbed the cock before her. “That’s what I thought Hina-chan.” The blond leaned forward planting a hot and lustful kiss on the girl before her. With her other hand she moved her soaked panties to the side and lower herself engulfing Hinata into her wet cavern.

And that was all Hinata could take as she through her head back with a loud moan. “Ino-chan… something is… ahh… s-something is. AH!” A load of cum shot out of Hinata’s cock filling Ino to the brim.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

^- End of Day Dream -^

Hinata slumped against the training post trying to catch her breath, she felt so drained almost as if her very soul shot out of her dick. When she opened her eyes the sun was so bright at that moment she had to close her eyes; when she opened them again she looked down only to see that her dick was flaccid and soft with something white dripping of the tip. When she looked at her hand was could only stare before she screamed bloody murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	3. Finding Out Her Secret

^- Real World after Hinata’s climax -^

After Hinata screamed bloody murder Ino watched as the younger teen looked at her hand in confused horror. “What’s this?” Hinata asked herself as she looked at the white goo on her hand slid to the ground. After a moment of letting her mind clear up she turned as pale as a white sheet as her eyes filled with tears at the corners. “What happened? Why is my hand cover in this white sticky goo?” Hinata started crying when she didn’t understand what was going on with her. She whipped her hand on her towel; pulled up her pants and ran to the river to wash her hands.

Ino could only stare and watch as Hinata bolt to the nearby stream to washed her hands. She was shocked when Hinata started crying after she came, but she was more than a little confused when Hinata didn’t know what was going on. But she felt bad for her not understanding what was going on with her own body.

(I can’t watch this anymore.) The young mind walker jumped down from the tree she was hiding in; landed next to Hinata. “Hinata, are you okay?”

The young blueette screamed in surprise when she heard her name being called. When she wiped her head around she saw Ino and blushed deep red. “I-I’m f-fine I-In-Ino-chan. W-why w-would y-you a-ask?” Hinata looked a little flustered as she scanned the area to make sure there wasn’t anyone else around.

Ino looked at Hinata with a light blush before looking at the ground between them. “Hinata, I… uh… I saw what happened... and… um… I heard what you said.” When the blond finished speaking and looked up she saw that Hinata’s eyes winded before the blueette sank to the ground on her knees and started crying hard.

(No not her! Anybody but her! Now she’s going to think of me as a freak and then she’ll hate me forever!) Hinata thought to herself as she pulled her knee’s to her chest and cried into them and started to rock back and forth. Ino could only watch as Hinata started to break down right before her eyes.

(I feel like shit now that I made her cry, but most of all it hurts to see her cry. Why?) The baby blue eyed girl was a little confused about the strange feeling but shook it off as she reached out her hands and got eye level with the distort girl before rubbing her back soothingly. “Hinata-chan, tell me what’s wrong. Why are you crying?” She asked softly as she hugged her.

Hinata said something but it was muffled because of her knees. Ino raised Hinata’s head so she could hear her. “I can’t hear you with your head in your knees. Why are you crying?”

“Be-because you mu-must th-think I-I’m n-nothing b-but a f-freak n-now. An-and I don’t kn-know wh-what’s wrong with me!” Neon eyed girl stuttered out between sobs as she shielded her face into her jacket sleeves; hiding her face in shame from someone finding out her deepest secret.

“Oh Hinata-chan, I don’t think you’re a freak at all. We’re ninja we’ve see a lot of thing’s worse than this and I can promise you that this is not the only um… interesting thing either of us well see. So stop crying okay, everything will be fine.” Ino said as she looked into the other girl’s eyes to make sure she understood what she was saying was the truth.

Hinata looked up at Ino from her sleeves searching her eyes to see if the older girl was lying to her. But when she saw that Ino was telling the truth Hinata nodded her head before she whipped her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket as the blond helped her up off the ground.

“Come on let’s go see Tsunade-sama. I’m sure she can help out okay?” Ino waited until Hinata nodded before taking her hand and walking back to the Village.

^- At the Hokage Tower -^

Ino knocked on the door to the Hokage’s office. She looked to her right and saw Hinata was shaking like a leaf and looked like she was going to cry again, run away, or both. She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a smiled, which the younger girl answered it in kind albeit with a shake smile and a harder squeeze back.

“Enter.” The voice of Tsunade called from the other side of the door; they walked into see the Slug Mistress watching Sakura working on what looked like a dead fish. “I’m sorry but I am busy at the moment please come back later.” The busty woman said to the new comers not even bothering to turn around.

“Um… Tsunade-sama this is something really important, it can’t wait we need your help now.” The blond didn’t want to sound like she was ordering her Boss around but this needed to be taken care of now instead of later.

Tsunade looked at them for a moment and saw that Ino had a serious expression on her face while Hinata looked like she had been crying and would start crying again at any second. With a sigh she looked at Sakura and spoke. “Okay, Sakura take five and come back in 30 minutes.”

Sakura panted and nodded before putting the fish back in the tank. When they looked over at the tank the fish was breathing and swimming around quickly as if in a frenzy. Clearly unhappy about being out of the water but at the same time it seemed happy to be back in the tank of water.

“It’ll most likely take longer than that Tsunade-sama.” Ino added lightly as she stopped Hinata from running to the door. “Hinata-chan, stop it. We can here to get you help and running away isn’t going to work.” Hinata shook her head from side to side as she tried to pull out of Ino’s grip, trying to run for the door not wanting anyone else to know her secret. (No, I don’t want anyone else to know!) Hinata thought as she looked at Tsunade and Sakura give her strange looks.

Hinata felt the grip on her hand change along with a harsh tug on her arm; she looked at Ino’s face and a few weak tugs later she stopped moving knowing there was no escape. “Go sit in the chair.” Hinata shook her head with tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “Come on, go.” Ino lightly pushed her toward the chair as the shorter girl looked back at the blond. She only got another stern look from the young blond. She slowly went to the chair and sat down looking like a kick puppy as she whimpered and looking at Ino with big round teary eyes.

Ino ignored the pleading stare with every ounce of will power she had. (Damn it, that stare makes me feel like the bad guy holding a princesses hostage in a tower.)

Tsunade and Sakura watched the interaction between the two, the older blond looking on a little concerned and the pinkeet looking on in confusion and very interested about what was going on. She could feel there was a secret to be uncovered and she knew she’d be sure to get it from Ino later.

“Okay, then Sakura I’ll call you back when I’m done here.” Sakura nodded and walked out the door but not before quietly whispering to her fellow Genin, “I expect you to tell me what’s going on later.” After that was said she closing the door behind her, now Ino ignored her friend/enemy walked over to the door and locked it she then walked to the window and locked them as well before she closed the blinds.

“So what can I do for the two of you?” Tsunade asked she looked them over. She watched as Ino moved about the room and then watched as Hinata tried to desperately blend into the chair she was sitting on.

“Please, put up a Privacy Seal Tsunade-sama. What happens here should never leave the room.” Ino was 100% serious when she looked at the Hokage. She knew if Hinata’s secret somehow got out she knew it would destroy Hinata, so she wanted to make sure she it stayed a secret until Hinata said otherwise.

Tsunade did as she was asked as well as making a unnoticeable hand movement dismissing the AMBU in the room that left with any indication that they were there; after it was done she looked back at the two.

“Okay what’s going on? Why are you going to such great lengths to keep this a secret?” Tsunade demanded with a scowl on her face at both being interrupted and ordered around by the blond Genin before her.

“Hinata-chan, tell her or I will. I don’t want to because it’s about you, but if I have to I will tell her.” Ino looked at Hinata for a moment before said girl gave a quite okay.

Hinata swallowed thickly before she spoke. “Jiji-sama has all you need to know on the top shelf to your right. The book is a dark purple with my name on it. My name is Hinata Hiroshima.” Hinata said quietly as she watched the Hokage get the book. After a few minutes she started reading and her eyes grew wide before looking at Hinata. In response the look of surprise Hinata slid into her chair once again trying to blend into it.

“Hinata how old are you?” She asked out of curiosity after sitting down at her desk with the book still open in her hand.

“I’m um… I just turned 13 years old Hokage-sama.” Hinata answered wondering what that had to do with anything.

“And your Doctor was Dr. Aki Willington correct?”

“N-no she’s m-my Doctor n-now. W-why would y-you say was?” Hinata asked feeling a little scared. She knew she hadn’t seen Aki-neechan for a while, she hopped that the woman was okay and not hurt or wore dead.

“She left the Leaf Village right after you graduated the Academy. She has gotten married and moved to Tea Country to live with her husband.” Explained like it was something she should have been told about since it looked like Hinata never went to any other Doctor at the Hospital to ger check out in the last year.

“Oh. I-I didn’t know that. Well I guess that’s why I haven’t been called in for a checkup yet.” Hinata looked down feeling a little betrayed that Aki-neechan didn’t inform her that she was going to leave Konoha after she got married. Hell she didn’t even know that she was dating anyone in the first place.

“Hmm…” Tsunade looked at the file before going through a few hand seals when she was done a puff of smoke appeared with a loud thump. When the small cloud dissipated there sat a large neon purple folder with Hinata’s name on it. The older blond opened the folder and started to read the contents. What she read was shocking to say the least as she read deeper into the file.

Ino was a bit curious about what was in the folder to change Tsunade’s facial expression every few seconds. Hinata on the other hand blushed deeper and deeper. When she was done the Hokage looked at Hinata.

“Well, this has been an interesting read. Hinata what do you know about yourself? Also tell me what did Sensei do when you were growing up?” She questioned the blueette in front of her. She had an idea about what the shy girl knew based on what was written down but she wanted to make sure.

“Well… Jiji-sama s-said that I was something called a Futanari. But when I asked him what is was a few times he said that he’d tell me when I’m older. Other than that he never told me what it was and I was too shy to ask my Doctor what it was. I know I tried looking it up but the Medical Books higher than Genin in the Library can only be used by Medical Students, Doctors, and Medic-nin only. Jiji-sama would take me out of something called ‘Academy Physicals’ and send me to my Doctor to get a check-up, and anytime involving the class being split up I wouldn’t be able to participate in. I would always have to go home or to the Hokage tower to see Jiji-sama for the rest of the day.” While Hinata explained the World Renowned Medic-nin and Ino listened carefully.

“Jiji-sama taught me how to swim at my training ground and if I was taken out of a class I would be taught by him later that day at his house, my house, or my Training Ground. Come to think of it Jiji-sama taught my things from flower arranging to fist fighting. Than after a few months I noticed the things he was teaching me was what the class learned when they were split in two. But when I asked him why he was teaching me both all he said was that it was so I could be a well-rounded Shinobi. But even now I still don’t see why I needed to learn both when the other students only had to know one.” When the big busted blond heard this she had to think for a moment.

(So Sensei did everything in his power to keep Hinata in the dark about herself? Why would he do something like that? Taking her out of Gender Separation Classes and teach her both, and worst of all I’m sure he blocked her when she was trying to find information. Dr. Willington even documented it in a secret file in her medical records. She would try and tell her but an AMBU would be outside the doors so it prevented her from explaining. Sensei even released Dr. Willington of her duties to Hinata after getting married and even paid for her new home in Tea Country. He even went as far as giving Hinata med’s that hide her sent and having special underwear made for her. It’s horrible to keep someone from understanding their own body. And I have a feeling she doesn’t even know the basics of the human body because she’s different from the pictures.) After a moment Tsunade went back to listening to Hinata.

“During the time I went to the Academy I never knew what locker room or bathroom to use. Because I had always thought I was a boy but Jiji-sama would tell me that I was a girl and it was really confusing. So I would always go into the woods to change and I would wait until I got home to go to the bathroom, but sometimes I w-would um…” Slowly a blush made its way back to Hinata’s face.

“What’s the matter Hinata? Did something happen?” The busty woman asked. When the blueette nodded and didn’t say anything Tsunade was getting a little impatient.

Ino saw Hinata struggling and remembered a few things that would be embarrassing for anyone. So she whispered something to Hinata and her blush grew worse before she nodded.

“She would have a few accidents during the Academy no one but Iruka-sensei and I knew that she had been having them. But after her explanation so far I’m guessing the Third Hokage knew as well. But during the 1st and 2nd year of the Academy she would get fidgety about the time before lunch then all of a sudden she would get up and run out of class. It happened quite a few times before Iruka-sensei asked me to see if she was okay. During that time I sat next to her and was the only friend she had at the time. When I found her she was outside crying behind the Academy building because she had an accident. I calmed her down and wrapped her jacket around her waist before we went back to the classroom. She stood outside in the hallway while I got Iruka-sensei to come help. But Kiba did something stupid before Sensei could help. That Mutt announced to the whole class that Hinata had peed her pants, she skipped the Academy for a week straight; after that the whole school started making fun of her; even now the others from the Rookie 9, minus Shikamaru, Chouji, and me will still make fun of her for it. Even if it’s to make a joke about the past, but I don’t think that it’s funny not then and not now.”

Hinata nodded her head with a blush before she continued informing the new Hokage. “After that happened Jiji-sama had an old storage shed that sat next to the Academy be fixed up for me to use, it was my personal bathroom and locker room. When I turned 9 my chest started to grow bigger and that put an end to my thinking I was a boy. I always have to wear a certain type of boxers to hide my lower body. I have to take my medicine that hides my sent from my Teammates. Because of all of that was going on I was just too shy and confused to play with other kids. They were always split up into group’s boys and girls and I wasn’t either. When I played with the boys they would say I was to girly to play with and if I played with the girls they would tell me I acted too much like a boy, so I just sat by myself most of the time. But the only one who would ask me to play was Ino-chan but her other friends didn’t like playing with me, but she’d play with me anyway even if it was just the two of us. Sometimes we’d walk around Konoha or play at the park.” She blushed lightly with a smile at the last comment as she thought about all the fun times she had with Ino, but then she frowned. “But as we got older there was less time to play with each other and we just kind of drifted apart.”

The older woman thought about all of this information. Hinata had just told her what she thought the girl knew next to nothing about her body and the way Sarutobi kept the girl in the dark was strange coupled with the information from the book and Hinata’s Medical file she just got down reading was all very interesting to say the least. She had a feeling she didn’t have all the details to what was going on and that something big was missing. But more than anything she had a feeling she had heard the last name before. (Where have I heard the last name Hiroshima from? It’s on the tip of my tongue, and makes that voice in the back of my head scream.) Tsunade thought to herself as she rubbed her temples.

“Thank you Hinata that was… very informative to know, I am pretty sure you have no idea why Sensei would even do the things he has done and to be totally honest I don’t have the slightest idea why either, I will also try and figure out why it was needed in the first place. Now for the last question I have for the both of you. Why did you come to my office today?” As she asked this question she saw that Ino was as bright as a Christmas light and Hinata had a look of unimaginable horror on her face from the simple question.

“I don’t understand what’s happening me!” The young teen yelled hysterically as she looked at the Hokage. Tsunade was quite taken a back but the normally soft spoken younger girls’ outburst.

“For the past year and a half I been wetting the bed or it gets bigger when I wake up in the morning. Sometimes it’ll get bigger for no reason, it doesn’t matter where I am when it dose and it won’t go away! When I look at Kurenai-sensei for too long it’ll; today I ran into Kakashi-sensei and his book fell on my face so when I looked at it the people in the book were doing something strange, the girl was licking and touching something before sitting on the boy’s lap; after seeing that it made it get bigger. I ran away and went to my Training Ground to make it go away but it didn’t work. Than this voice in my head told me to try touching it; when I did the things the people in the book were doing came to my mind. But instead of the people in the book being there it was Ino-chan and me. It made me feel funny and this white sticky goo came out. Than Ino-chan saw me because she thought someone was hurt. I don’t understand what happened or what’s wrong with me!” Hinata explained before she started crying into her jacket sleeves she was so confused and scared about what had happened in the forest.

The professional Medic Ninja was speechless and now could see the results of what her Sensei has done to the poor girl. She knew it was up to her now to fill in the blanks before the poor girl suffers a mental break down. She watched as Ino stood in front of the distraught girl and tried to calm her down the best she could.

“Hinata-chan you have to calm down. Everything is going to be okay just like I promised Tsunade-sama is the best Medic-nin in the Elemental Nations’ I’m sure she has seen other people just like you or at the very least has seen it in a book somewhere.” Ino whispered softly as she rubbed Hinata’s back to sooth her. At the moment the younger blond was starting to hate the Third Hokage for not explaining what her cock was used for.

When the younger girl started to calm down the Hokage got up getting her attention. When she looked up Tsunade was squatting at her eyes level with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay Hinata-chan. I’ll tell you what’s wrong and I’ll tell you what you are as well.” She grabbed her hands when Hinata nodded her head, the Medic-nin smiled one more time before she started exampling to Hinata about her body, Ino also listen because she was wondering too.  
^- 2 hours -^

Hinata sat quietly as she sorted out all the new information with her face a red ruby. She had finally been told what she was and what had been going on with her since she was a 12 and to be honest she was unbelievably embarrassed that she had freaked out about something that was going to happen sooner or later. But to her credit it wasn’t her fault because the Third Hokage had kept her in the dark for so long.

The two blonds watched Hinata hoping that the information helped her, judging by the look on her face as she tried to bury her red face into her jacket they figured that she was very embarrassed about the new information. The oldest blond was sitting in her chair while the younger blond stood next to her. They wanted to give Hinata some space as she thought about what she had been told.

“Well this has been a very interesting day to say the least. I’ve finally gotten to meet someone like her after quite a while.” Tsunade commented as she looked at Hinata’s Medical Records again. “Hmm… she needs a check-up. She’s gone to long without one, plus she never got her shots before going to the Forest of Death. There are things in there that could kill someone later without the right treatment.” She mumbled to herself. Ino only watched the Fifth not saying a word she watched as she nodded her head and stood.

“Hinata-chan I need you to come to the hospital with me. It’s been a while since you’ve had a check-up and you need a few shots. You were suppose too get them before you enter the Chunin Exams but you never got them.” The blueette look at the Hokage as she stood.

“Um… okay.” She said quietly still feeling stupid about earlier for crying in front of Ino and the Hokage. 

The busty woman walked up to her and ruffled her hair playfully. “It’s okay Hinata-chan no need to beat yourself up about what happened it wasn’t your fault that you didn’t understand. Now that you do know what’s going on you can act accordingly.” She smirked as she looked to the door. “Ino-chan you may go home, thank you for bringing this problem to my attention.”

With a bow to Tsunade and a happy smile with a wave to Hinata she made her way out of the Tower and headed home. When she got outside she saw that the sun was going down; she let out a sigh as she walked to her families Flower Shop.

As she walked she got lost in her thoughts. (Man who knew that the shyest person in the whole Village would have turned out like that. Even more so with her having a crush on me of all people? What’s so great about me anyway? I’m just the Village Gossip Queen, I mean if I had found this out about someone else I would’ve told Sakura and she’d tell someone else and then all of Konoha would know by now. But…) Ino never got to finish that thought because her best friend turned enemy grabbed her by the shoulder to get her attention.

Hey, Ino-pig are you even listening to me?” Sakura yelled as she stared her best friend and rival in the eyes.

The blond could only blink a few times as she looked back at the pinkeet. “Sakura, when did you get here?” She asked in confusion completely missing Sakura calling her but the nickname she came up with.

The Medic-nin in training gave a hard sigh. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last 4 bocks.”

“Really I didn’t hear you. Sorry I was thinking about something. What did you want to talk about?” She asked with a smile as she started walking again, Sakura followed her with her own smile. “Nothing much just Tsunade-sama has been working me like a dog for the last few weeks. It gets really old and bothersome after a while. How about you what have you been doing?”

“Nothing much really, my Teammate’s and Sensei have been nothing but a bunch of lazy bums. Chouji and Shika have been skipping training. Even though Shikamaru made it to Chunin he still skips out on his training with Chouji following him. When they disappear Asuma-sensei cancels training so I’ve only been training with my dad when he’s home but that’s really rare now that his taking more missions.” She replied with irritation about what had happened that morning.

“So… nothing interesting happened today?”

“Nope, there’s nothing that I’d like to talk about.”

“Oh forget this! What happened with Hinata? I could see just by the look of the whole situation that something juicy happened and I want to know what it is so spill it Ino-pig.” Sakura had stopped in front of Ino and looked her in the eyes.

Ino frowned at Sakura and looked at the ground as she clenched her fits at her sides in mild anger. “It’s none of your business Forehead. It’s not my place to say what happened or what was even said in the Hokage’s office. It’s Hinata-chan’s place to say if she wants to tell you or not.”

The pinkeet scowled at her friend/enemy. “That’s not fair! I want to know what happened! You’re the Village’s Gossip Queen. You never exclude someone when it’s good! And since when did you start calling that Diaper Baby Hinata-chan?” That was the wrong thing to say because the next thing Sakura knew she was punched in the face with Ino trailing right after her.

Sakura looked dazed for a moment before she ducked under Ino’s roundhouse kick to the head. “What the hell Ino!” The pinkeet yelled when she stood up straight only to barley catch the blue eyed girls’ fist. When she looked into her eyes Sakura could only see rage and hate looking back at her.

“Haruno I’ve told you the next time you call Hinata-chan that I’d deck you in the face and kick your ass!” The bystanders watched as the two started fighting, it looked like the two were at it again but this time seemed different than the other. From what they could tell Ino wanted to seriously put Sakura in her place; judging by the use of the pinkeet’s last name they know something was very wrong.

Sakura looked around and saw that people were watching them. “Ino calm do it was just a joke!” She throw a punch at Ino aiming for her gut hoping to knock her out but it was easily block and countered with another punch to the face sending her to the ground.

Ino stood over her best friend/enemy and saw that she had a black eye and a bloody nose Ino to back off a bit; after a moment she glared at her. “I will only say this once more. If you ever and I mean EVER say anything bad about Hinata-chan or call her names again I will make what I did to you today look like a slap on the wrist. Got it Haruno?” When she got a nod from the pinkeet she gave her one last hard glare before jumping to the rooftops heading for home leaving an injured and confused Sakura behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


End file.
